The Greasers
The Greasers are a gang of four enemies. Gallery: Dim_Cockatoo.png|Dennis Marconi "Dim" Cockatoo Bull_Dog.png|Barney Earl "Bull" Dog Bazooka_Poxers.png|Amos Emmett "Bazooka" Poxers File:Eliza_White-Coon.png|Elizabeth Venus "Eliza" White-Coon Gallery (Weapons) Dim Cockatoo Mr Dim Cockatoo (saber staff).png Mr Dim Cockatoo (with a gun).png Mr Dim Cockatoo (saber staff) (red saber).png Mr Dim Cockatoo (saber staff) (black saber).png Mr Dim Cockatoo (saber staff) (black and red sabers).png Bull Dog Mr Bull Dog (with a gun).png Mr Bull Dog (with a three bladed saber).png Mr Bull Dog (with a three bladed saber) (one black).png Mr Bull Dog (with a three bladed saber) (two black blades).png Mr Bull Dog (with a three bladed saber) (three black).png Bazooka Poxers Mr Bazooka Poxers (shotgun).png Mr Bazooka Poxers (saber).png Mr Bazooka Poxers (red saber).png Eliza White-Coon Eliza White-Coon (two guns).png Eliza White-Coon (two sabers).png Eliza White-Coon (two sabers) (one green).png Eliza White-Coon (two sabers) (one blue).png Eliza White-Coon (two sabers) (one blue and one green).png Gallery (Poses) Dim Cockatoo Mr Dim Cockatoo (bone).png Mr Dim Cockatoo (bone) (with a gun).png Mr Dim Cockatoo (bone) (saber staff).png Mr Dim Cockatoo (bone) (saber staff) (red saber).png Mr Dim Cockatoo (bone) (saber staff) (black saber).png Mr Dim Cockatoo (bone) (saber staff) (black and red sabers).png Bazooka Poxers Mr Bazooka Poxers (cigar).png Mr Bazooka Poxers (cigar) (shotgun).png Mr Bazooka Poxers (cigar) (saber).png Mr Bazooka Poxers (cigar) (red saber).png Bull Dog Mr Bull Dog (stogie).png Mr Bull Dog (stogie) (with a gun).png Mr Bull Dog (stogie) (with a three bladed saber).png Mr Bull Dog (stogie) (with a three bladed saber) (two black blades).png Mr Bull Dog (stogie) (with a three bladed saber) (one black).png Mr Bull Dog (stogie) (with a three bladed saber) (three black).png About Them *Dim Cockatoo is a cockatoo, who wears a grey shirt, with black waistcoat. *Bull Dog is a bulldog, who wears a yellow shirt, with blue waistcoat on top, and grey underneath. *Bazooka Poxers is a fox, who wears black shades, a black coat, and blue trousers with holes on each side, and carries a bazooka. *Eliza White-Coon is a raccoon, who wears a red coat and white skirt, and carries a gold ear-ring on her ear. Relatives *Manfred Macavity *Springbaky Plain *Chimpy Chump *Boar Twenty-Five *Teresa Pussy-Poo *Lionel Diamond (master) *The Meanies 80's *The Smoking Crew *Trevor Meowy Sr. *Trevor Meowy Jr. *The Poisonous Snake *The You-Reek Skunk *The Feisty Badger *Empress Priscilla *Sailor Rat-Ball *Dionna Blazzers *Jackal O'Tucksy *Mouseysqueaky Twist *Dicki Yak *Red Deer *The Gerbiko Sisters *Kark Goldtee *The Drunkers *The Twin Snoaties *Dyke Pardee *The Retched Rodents *The Bad Birds Poses No20190303 001029.jpg|The Greasers are upside down No20190303 231139.jpg|Panda is pursued by The Greasers Trivia *Dim Cockatoo carries a gun and a saber staff containing one red blade and one black blade. *Bull Dog carries a gun and a three black bladed saber. *Bazooka Poxers carries two guns and a red lightsaber. *Eliza White-Coon carries two guns and two lightsabers (one dark blue and one dark green). *They, along with other villains, will hopefully join the Meanie's 80's, Springbaky, Chimpy, Manfred, Teresa, Boar Twenty Five, Red Guy, and The Rowdy Ruff Boys in other movie spoof travels to work with villains. *Their appearance is in Rocky Raccoon (episode) where they try to kidnap Katrina, but are outsmarted by Rocky Raccoon's pranks, then are knocked out, cold. As the episode ends, their voices echo and tell Rocky that they will join The Meanie's 80's, Springbaky, Chimpy, Manfred, Teresa, Boar Twenty Five, Red Guy, and The Rowdy Ruff Boys and work with other villains to get the Raccoon, Stephen, and his friends in other film spoof travels like Fox Prince, Dalmatian Tunes, and more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company where they try to get Stephen, but can't succeed, then know too that they will be back in other spoofs to get Stephen and his friends, like The Rescuers, where they try to catch Stephen and his friends too, only to fail again, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh where they and thirty one other villains go to catch Stephen and his pals, but fail, then in Animals, Inc, along with Spydra, Boris, Mulch, and Hummus, can't succeed to stop Stephen and his buddies, as more appearances of them will hopefully be in more film spoof travels. *Dim carries a bone in his mouth sometimes and will always carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Here Comes Winnie the Pooh and Animals Inc. *Bazooka carries a cigar in his mouth sometimes and will always carry it in his mouth during spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in The Rescuers, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, and Animals, Inc. *Bull carries a stogie in his mouth sometimes and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Here Comes Winnie the Pooh and Animals, Inc. Inspired by: *The Greaser Dogs *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky enemies